


Hide

by accidentallybroken



Series: You [9]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: I'll keep running from myself.





	Hide

    I don't know why I hide behind my words. 

     Actually, that's  _another_ lie, of the many I tell to keep myself masked. 

    I do know.

     I've always known.

      It's because I am a coward. 

      Always a coward.

      Because the truth can hurt me.

      I can't face it.

      When you face something, you accept that it's real and you're scared of it.

      So I'll just keep running from myself, thank you very much.


End file.
